Bezpowrotnie
by charlotte1989
Summary: Przyjaciele z Jeffersonian nie spodziewają się, że przyjacielskie spotkanie zmieni się w koszmar. Bo nikt tak naprawdę nie wiem, co go czeka...


**Bezpowrotnie**

Pierwsze promienie słońca nieśmiało przedzierały się przez chmury. Powoli do życia budziła się roślinność, która parę miesięcy wcześniej zapadła w zimowy sen. Chłodny wiatr delikatnie poruszał gałęziami, na których widoczne były pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej wiosny. Wiosny, która miała przynieść tyle radości...

Temperance szła wolnym krokiem między ludźmi. Czarne płaszcze i palta tworzyły jedną, ciemną masę. Wszyscy zmierzali w jedno miejsce. Niedaleko na wzgórzu rozstawiony był biały parawan. Dla Bones to było jak sen, jak marzenie senne, z którego chciała się jak najszybciej obudzić. Znów życie boleśnie ją doświadczyło, a wszystko zaczynało się już dobrze układać.

Antropolog usiadła na jednym z rozstawionych krzeseł. Przed oczami miała tylko mahoniowe drewno. Nic więcej. W sercu pozostała pustka...

* * *

><p><em>Parę dni wcześniej<em>

- Hej, Bones! - Booth pewnym krokiem podszedł do platformy, na której pracowała Tempe. Przeciągnął identyfikator przez czytnik i chwilę później stał już obok swojej partnerki. Antropolog była zajęta badaniem jakiś szczątek. Agent spojrzał na szkielet. – Nieźle się trzyma jak na swój wiek. Co to za faraon?

Brennan spojrzała na Seeley'a pobłażliwie. Jak zwykle jego podejście do kości było nadmiernie żartobliwe.

- Witaj, Booth. Co cię sprowadza, bo chyba nie przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by powiedzieć mi, że John Darford dobrze się „trzyma".

- A kto to jest John Darford? - zapytał, choć Tempe dobrze wiedziała, że sobie żartuje. Mimo to, skinieniem głowy wskazała szczątki leżące na stole. – Aaa... No to ja jednak nie w tej sprawie.

- Słucham. – Bones zdjęła lateksowe rękawiczki i wrzuciła je do kosza na odpady biologiczne. Zeszła z platformy i ruszyła do swojego gabinetu, po drodze zdejmując jeszcze laboratoryjny fartuch. Booth podążał za nią.

- No więc – zaczął kiedy znaleźli się już w pomieszczeniu. – Wczoraj wieczorem... - powiesił fartuch Brennan, który podała mu antropolog - ...zamknąłem tego dealera. Wiesz, tego narkotykowego bosa.

- Moralesa.

- Tak.

Temperance przytknęła z uznaniem. Dobrze znała całą sprawę, w końcu pracowała nad nią z Seeley'em od miesiąca. Morales był członkiem narkotykowego podziemia. Pełnił tam rolę swego rodzaju wodza. Jego działalność swym zasięgiem ogarniała całe Stany Zjednoczone, a także Kanadę. Dlatego nikogo już nie dziwiły listy gończe rozsyłane za nim. Morales jako boss dorobił się olbrzymiej fortuny na przemycie, a dodatkowo miał na swoim koncie także parę morderstw znanych osób i to właśnie te zbrodnie go zgubiły.

- Jednego degenerata mniej – powiedziała Brennan i usiadła za biurkiem. – A co z resztą? Gdzie jego ludzie?

- Nasz oddział rozbił kwaterę główną. Część osób już siedzi, a co do pozostałych to trwają poszukiwania. Ale nie sądzę, by odważyli się wywołać jakieś zamieszki, oni nie należą do żadnego gangu motocyklowego, które słyną z takich rzeczy. Mimo wszystko patrole policji zostały podwojone – odparł agent.

- Nie przeszkadzam? - Do gabinetu weszła Angela.

- Skądże – uśmiechnęła się Tempe.

- Jak się mają moi siostrzeńcy? - Booth pomógł artystce usiąść na kanapie.

- Dzięki, Seeley – powiedziała Angela i położyła dłoń na sporych rozmiarów brzuchu. – Mniemam, iż chłopcy mają się bardzo dobrze biorąc pod uwagę ich dzisiejszą ruchliwość. Dzieci, powiedzcie wujkowi Boothowi, że nigdy nie było z wami lepiej.

Seeley i Temperance uśmiechnęli się. Angela wyglądała kwitnąco, a Hodgins emanował szczęściem. W końcu ziściło się ich marzenie – byli razem, a teraz oczekiwali przyjścia na świat swoich bliźniąt.

- Kiedy szczęśliwe rozwiązanie? - zapytał Booth i usiadł obok artystki.

- Za miesiąc, ale to oczywiście czysta teoria. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy dzieci poczują zew natury – zaśmiała się Angela. – Ale ja tu nie przyszłam opowiadać o mojej ciąży. Słyszałam, że zakończyliście sprawę...

- To w głównej mierze twoja zasługa, gdyby nie rekonstrukcje twarzy ofiar, nie poszłoby to tak sprawnie – przerwała jej Bones.

- Sweety, co ty mówisz. Poradzilibyście sobie beze mnie.

- Nie, Ange, ty jesteś niezastąpiona – dodał Booth w między czasie wyjmując z marynarki telefon.

- Booth, ty mnie nie komplementuj bo Bren będzie zazdrosna. – Błysk w oku artystki.

- Ja? A niby z jakiego powodu? - zapytała Bones.

- Już ty dobrze wiesz z jakiego. – Angela posłała przyjaciółce znaczące spojrzenie. – No, ale wracając do celu mojej wizyty. Chciałam was na dziś wieczór zaprosić do tej nowej knajpki. D.C. club. Trochę się rozerwiemy po tym męczącym miesiącu.

- Miałam zamiar...

- Bones, tylko mi nie mów, że masz zamiar pracować. Chyba najwyższy czas odpocząć. Pracowałaś cały miesiąc. Wrzuć na luz – przerwał jej Seeley.

- A widzisz gdzieś tu skrzynię biegów? - zapytała Brennan.

- Co? Jaka skrzynia biegów? Bones jesteśmy u ciebie w gabinecie, nie u mnie w samochodzie.

- No właśnie. A kazałeś mi wrzucić na luz...

Booth przewrócił oczami i pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. Bones chyba nigdy się nie zmieni. Angela tylko się uśmiechnęła. Już tyle razy była świadkiem ich małych utarczek, że kolejna z cyklu „Nie wiem co to znaczy" wywołała u niej uśmiech.

- Kochani, umówmy się na dwudziestą, dobrze? I, złociutka – artystka spojrzała na Tempe – masz tam być kiedy przyjdę. A jeżeli nie, to Booth ma tam cię zaciągnąć choćby siłą.

- Angela, wierz mi, że to zrobię – odparł agent i skierował swój wzrok na Bones, która popatrzyła na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Mam nadzieję, a teraz wybaczcie ale czas na mnie. Zostawiam was i wracam do swoich zajęć. – Artystka wstała z kanapy i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. W progu odwróciła się jeszcze i przypomniała. – Dziś, dwudziesta, D.. Pamiętajcie!

- Będziemy – odparł Seeley, a Angela wyszła pozostawiając partnerów samych. – No to co Bones, idziemy się dziś zabawić.

- Tak, tak...

- Tylko się nie wykręcaj.

- Nie zamierzam.

- Przyjechać po ciebie dziś wieczorem? - zapytał Booth.

- Nie musisz. Tak się składa, że lokal o którym mówiła Angela jest niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Ale dziękuję, że zapytałeś – odparła Tempe.

- To w takim razie spotkamy się na miejscu. – Seeley wstał z kanapy. – Tylko nie zapomnij.

- Pamięć mam jeszcze dobrą – odparła Bones i uśmiechnęła się. Agent też się uśmiechnął.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem. – Booth wyszedł z gabinetu Brennan pozostawiając ją samą.

Temperance włączyła komputer. Zamierzała dokończyć kolejny rozdział swojej książki. Otworzyła folder. Już od dawna po jej głowie chodził pewien pomysł, dotyczył on głównej bohaterki i miał się opierać na połączeniu Kathy z przystojnym agentem, który jej pomagał. Zaczęła pisać. Słowa same przychodziły, a palce jak w transie wystukiwały kolejne zdania na klawiaturze.

- „(...)pocałowała go". Koniec rozdziału – powiedziała sama do siebie. Przeczytała jeszcze raz to co napisała i oniemiała. – Booth? Skąd on się tu wziął? - zadała sobie to pytanie kiedy zauważyła, że zamiast imienia fikcyjnego agenta wpisała nazwisko swojego partnera. _To pewnie przez roztargnienie_, pomyślała i wybrała funkcję zastąpienia wyrazów.

- Booth – Andrew – Zmień – zaakceptowała polecenie klikając ENTER. Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się wynik operacji: zastąpiono 57 razy. Tempe spojrzała jeszcze raz. _To niemożliwe_. Myślała o Boocie, ale czyżby aż tak zawładnął on jej wyobraźnią? Spojrzała jeszcze raz. 57 razy. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. _Brennan, weź się za siebie,_ pomyślała i zamknęła plik.

Pół godziny później Temperance była w drodze powrotnej do swojego mieszkania. Miała dużo czasu, by się przygotować na wieczorne wyjście. Przekręciła klucz w zamku i otworzyła drzwi. Swoje pierwsze kroki skierował do łazienki. Gorąca kąpiel była tym, o czym w tej chwili marzyła.

W tym samym czasie Booth wesoło pogwizdywał pod nosem, mógł być z siebie dumny z siebie, jaki i całego zespołu zezulców. Doprowadzili sprawę do końca. Przyskrzynili Moralesa. To był wystarczający powód do świętowania.

Wszedł do swojego mieszkania, przywitał go zimny podmuch. _Cholera, znowu zapomniałem_! Skrzywił się lekko i podszedł do kaloryfera, by włączyć ogrzewanie. Mimo końca zimy, pogoda wcale się nie polepszała. Spojrzał na zegarek: osiemnasta. Do spotkania pozostały jeszcze dwie godziny, wystarczająco dużo czasu na prysznic i wybór stroju. Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił.

Stojąc pod prysznicem myślał o dobrze znanej mu osobie. Gorące krople odbijały się od jego umięśnionego ciała. Wraz ze spływającymi strużkami wody, z Bootha spływało całe napięcie i stres nagromadzony w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Sprawa Moralesa, była jedną z trudniejszych, nad jaką przyszło mu ostatnio pracować. Dodatkowo cały czas obawiał się o Temperance, gdyż ludzie powiązani z narkotykowym podziemiem byli zdolni do wszystkiego. Na szczęście, ten zwyrodnialec był już w pudle, co prawda pozostali jeszcze jego poplecznicy, ale oni byli tylko pionkami... Czymże są bez dowódcy.

Booth zakręcił kurek i owinął ręcznik wokół bioder. Szybkim krokiem poszedł do sypialni i wybrał odpowiednią garderobę. Nic zobowiązującego. To miało być spotkanie w grupie przyjaciół. Przyjaciół – uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Czy kiedyś nazwałby zezulców swoimi przyjaciółmi?

O 19:15 był już gotowy do wyjścia. Przeszukał kieszenie ciemnozielonej, wojskowej kurtki sprawdzając czy ma wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

_Kluczyki, dokumenty, tele...Cholera!_' Nie było Motorolii. Poszedł do łazienki sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie zostawił jej w marynarce. Niestety, tam też jej nie było.

- No to pięknie, po prostu cudownie – powiedział sam do siebie. Zastanawiał się gdzie mógł zostawić swoją komórkę, krążąc po przedpokoju jego wzrok padł na książkę, która była zadedykowana dla niego. Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy agenta,

- Wiem, gdzie jesteś – powiedział i spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazówki pokazały 19:30.

_Zdążę_, pomyślał i wyszedł z mieszkania.

O 19:30 Temperance była gotowa. Granat satynowej tuniki doskonale komponował się z czarnymi spodniami. Bones przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, była całkiem zadowolona z efektu. Jednak Angela miała rację mówiąc, że czasem trzeba zrobić się na bóstwo. Tempe wzięła płaszcz i wyszła z mieszkania. Postanowiła, że pokona odcinek jaki dzielił jej miejsce zamieszkania od lokalu pokona pieszo. Wieczór nie był mroźny, a orzeźwiające powietrze zawsze pozwalało jej oczyścić umysł z różnych myśli. A ostatnio było ich coraz więcej i co dziwne, krążyły wokół jednej osoby.

Ciszę dookoła Bones mącił tylko głuchy odgłos jej obcasów uderzających przy każdym kroku o kamienne płytki. Była już prawie na miejscu, kiedy coś usłyszała. Silnik samochodu. Nie odwróciła się, szła dalej. Wyczuła jednak, że pojazd zwalnia. Ale po co? Na prostej drodze? Przyspieszyła kroku, w myślach już układała sobie przemowę jaką wygłosi Boothowi. Tyle jej naopowiadał o czyhających zagrożeniach. Czyżby popadała w paranoję?

- Doktor Brennan!

Aż podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego nazwiska.

- Hodgins? Czy chcesz, abym dostała zawału? Czemu się skradasz? - Bones zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Jacka, który uśmiechał się do niej przez otwarte okno swojego samochodu.

- Przepraszam... Od kiedy to warkot silnika wywołuje aż takie przerażenie – odparł naukowiec.

- Od kiedy Booth cały czas przypomina o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie – odpowiedziała Tempe, ale po chwili na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

- Może podwieźć?

- Przecież jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Zaparkuj, a ja w tym czasie spokojnie dotrę do celu. Spotkamy się przed wejściem.

- OK. W takim razie do zobaczenia za 5 minut – odparł Jack i odjechał pozostawiając antropolog samą.

Hodgins miał rację, jakieś pięć minut później spotkali się przed wejściem.

- Byłeś już tutaj? - zapytała Bones i wskazała podbródkiem na lokal.

- Nie. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji, ale Angela mówiła że jest „przytulny" - odpowiedział naukowiec i uśmiechnął się.

- A właśnie, gdzie jest Angela? Myślałam, że przyjedziecie razem.

- Pracowaliśmy razem, ale musiała wyjść wcześniej bo miała umówioną wizytę u lekarza. Mówiłem, że ją podwiozę ale ona nie chciała bym znów urywał się z pracy. Wiesz jaka ona jest...

Brennan doskonale wiedziała. Dobro innych ponad wszystko.

- Dzwoniłem do niej niedawno. Powiedziała, że jest już w drodze i żebym się nie martwił – dokończył Hodgins. – A może wejdziemy do środka, co? Zajmiemy stolik i tam poczekamy na pozostałych?

- Dobrze – odparła Tempe i oboje przekroczyli próg lokalu.

Piętnaście minut później siedzieli nadal sami przy czteroosobowym stoliku.

- Dziwne, jeszcze ich nie ma. Booth nigdy się nie spóźnia – powiedziała Bones. – Dzwoniłam do niego, ale nie odbiera.

- Może teraz ja zadzwonię do Angeli. – Hodgins wykręcił numer ukochanej. Nikt nie odbierał, po kilkunastu sygnałach przerwał połączenie. Zaczynał się denerwować. – Przecież powinna odebrać..

- Może rozładowała jej się komórka – próbowała jakoś załagodzić sytuację Brennan, lecz sama nie miała najlepszych przeczuć. Gdyby tu był Seeley na pewno wiedziałby co robić, ale jego też tu nie było. A jeżeli coś się stało? - Poczekaj Jack, spróbuję jeszcze raz zadzwonić do Bootha, może tym razem odbierze...

Temperance wyciągnęła telefon z torebki, kiedy ten nagle zaczął dzwonić.

- To Booth – powiedziała do Hodginsa i odebrała. – Brennan.

To co usłyszała zmieniło wszystko.

Gorąca łza spłynęła po policzku Tempernce i zniknęła w kurtce jej partnera. Wtulona w Bootha chciała, by czas się zatrzymał, cofnął. Nie chciała tak cierpieć, nie chciała znów przeżywać utraty bliskiej osoby.

Seeley pogładził swoją partnerkę po włosach. Czuł, że cała drży. Jemu też było ciężko, jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości. Nie teraz, nie w tej chwili.

Byli w szpitalu. Niedaleko nich, na jednym z krzeseł siedział Hodgins, twarz miał ukrytą w dłoniach. Tylko lekki ruch ciała zdradzał, że płacze. Tempe spojrzała na niego i poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Koszmar trwał...

Gdy Bones odebrała telefon od Seeley'a myślała, że jej partner po prostu powie, że się spóźni, że utknął w jakimś korku. Nie była przygotowana na wiadomość, którą jej przekazał.  
>Już będąc w szpitalu Booth streścił całe zajście Brennan. Opowiedział jej o zagubionym telefonie, o tym jak pojechał do Instytutu Jeffersona w jego poszukiwaniu oraz o tym, że spotkał Angelę przed wejściem do budynku.<p>

_- Angela, co ty tu robisz?_

_- Równie dobrze mogę zadać takie samo pytanie tobie – odparła artystka._

_- Zgubiłem telefon, ale podejrzewam że po prostu zostawiłem go w gabinecie Bones – powiedział Seeley._

_- A ja zostawiłam apaszkę. Ale już ją mam. – Pomachała mu przed nosem barwnym szalem._

_- Skoro już na siebie wpadliśmy to może razem pojedziemy do tego lokalu, co? - uśmiech zagościł na twarzy agenta. – Musiałabyś tylko chwilkę poczekać, aż sprawdzę czy moja Motorola jest w biurze._

_- Nie ma sprawy. Poczekam przy samochodzie – odparła i ruszyła w stronę parkingu a Booth szybkim krokiem udał się do gabinetu Bones. Jego przeczucie go nie zawiodło. Czarna Motorola leżała na kanapie. Wracając już przez szklane drzwi wejściowe widział Angelę stojącą obok SUV-a. Uśmiechnięty wyszedł z instytutu. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd padł strzał. Pojawili sie jacyś ludzie. Seeley instynktownie wyjął broń i również oddał strzał. Trafił jednego z napastników. Po chwili wszystko ucichło tak szybko jak się zaczęło. Booth spostrzegł Angelę osuwającą się po masce auta._

_- Nie..._

_Agent szybko podbiegło do kobiety, dookoła była krew. Z instytutu wyszli ochroniarze,_

_- Zadzwońcie po karetkę! Już! – krzyknął. – Boże, Angela..._

_Starał sie zatamować krwawienie. Bezskutecznie. Krwi było coraz więcej. Robił co mógł aż do przyjazdu ambulansu._

A teraz parę godzin po tragicznych wydarzeniach byli w szpitalu. Było już po wszystkim. Angeli już nie było...

* * *

><p><em>Dzień teraźniejszy<em>

Temperance poczuła chłodny powiew wiatru na swojej twarzy i dotyk ciepłej dłoni na swojej. Tak jak kiedyś zrobiła ona, tak teraz Booth dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest przy niej. On sam, też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Od tamtego wieczoru minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie, które Seeley poświęcił na złapanie morderców Angeli. Wszystkie ślady prowadziły do Moralesa, do jego popleczników. Agent był pewny, że stoją za tym narkotykowi bossi. Nie mylił się, znów jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne. To miała być zemsta. Potwierdził to człowiek, którego postrzelił Booth.

Bones spojrzała na swojego partnera. Dostrzegła w jego ciepłych, czekoladowych oczach smutek. Ten sam smutek przepełniał także ją. Spojrzała za siebie i zobaczyła Zacka. Stał w otoczeniu dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Jej były asystent płakał. Tempe spuściła wzrok.

Obok niej siedział Hodgins, na rękach trzymał małą istotkę, która spokojnie spała nieświadoma tego co się dzieje, że właśnie uczestniczy w pożegnaniu swojej mamy i brata.

Rana postrzałowa okazała się dla Angeli śmiertelna, podobnie jak dla jednego z dzieci. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że lekarzom udało się uratować drugie z bliźniąt. Płód był już w pełni rozwinięty, więc nie było przeszkód. Uratowali jedyną cząstkę Angeli jaką po sobie zostawiła...

Temperance popatrzyła na Jacka. Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie wiedziała co. Dobrze wiedziała, że słowa wcale nie przyniosą ulgi.

Wzrok Hodginsa był pusty, beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Brennan domyślała się co przeżywa jej przyjaciel. Sama już raz przez to przeszła, tyle że osoba którą opłakiwała była teraz przy niej. Dla Angeli nie było już powrotu...

Uroczystość żałobna się rozpoczęła i wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc. Do głosu doszedł Hodgins.  
>- Angela była... jest osobą...<p>

* * *

><p><em>5 lat później<em>

Promienie słońca oświetlały trawiaste zbocze, które przemierzała Bones. Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał jej kasztanowe włosy. Zmierzała w dobrze znanym jej kierunku, znała tę drogę na pamięć. Nie było tygodnia, by tu nie przyszła.

- Witaj, Angela. – Zatrzymała się nad granitowym nagrobkiem. – Przyniosłam kwiaty. – Położyła bukiet obok pomnika. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie przyszłaby z własnej woli na cmentarz i nie przemawiała do kamiennej płyty. No bo po co? Co to da? Booth przekonał ją jednak, że takie rozmowy działają jak katharsis. Miał rację. Każda rozmowa, a raczej monolog był swego rodzaju oczyszczeniem. Najpierw Tempe przekonała się o tym odwiedzając grób swojej matki, a potem swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Podczas tych wizyt, Brennan opowiadała o wszystkim. O tym co się działo w Instytucie, jakie prowadziła śledztwo z Boothem oraz o tym co czuła. Dziś było tak samo.

- Brakuje mi ciebie, bardzo. Teraz już jest lepiej, ale na początku nie mogłam przyzwyczaić się do ciszy. Cisza jaka zapanowała w moim gabinecie była nieznośna. Nie było rozmów, nie prowadziłaś swoich dysput o mnie i Seeley'u... Ale teraz myślę, że byłabyś ze mnie dumna...

- Mamoooo! - Mała dziewczynka o kasztanowych włosach biegła w stronę Temperance, zaraz za nią szedł jak zwykle nienagannie ubrany agent specjalny Seeley Booth.

- Angela, uważaj – powiedział. – Mówiłem byś nie biegła.

Dziewczynka była już jednak na rękach u Brennan.

- Co się stało? - zapytała antropolog i pogłaskała małą po głowie. – Mówiłam, żebyś poczekała z tatą w samochodzie.

- Tatuś pozwolił mi przyjść – odparła Angela, a Tempe spojrzała na Bootha.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie wiem po kim odziedziczyła dar przekonywania. – Seeley rozłożył ręce w geście wyrażającym bezradność i posłał Bones czarujący uśmiech. – Urok osobisty owszem, ale...

- Co to jest urok osobisty, mamusiu? - przerwała mu dziewczynka, a jej oczy zabłyszczały. Były dokładnie takie same jak Seeley'a. Czekoladowe, pełne ciepła. Uśmiech także odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu, rysy twarzy przypominały już jednak Brennan.

- To czar jaki roztacza osoba – wytłumaczyła swojej córce Bones. Po prawie dziesięcioletniej znajomości z Boothem i jego trwałej działalności mającej na celu zrobienie z niej ludzką osobę, wreszcie zaczęła pojmować takie rzeczy. Seeley uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał patrzeć na kobiety swojego życia. Czuł wtedy w sercu niezmierzoną miłość i szczęście.

- Wracamy? - Agent wziął od Tempe dziewczynkę, która otoczyła swoimi rączkami jego szyję.

- Wracamy – odparła Bones. Booth odwrócił się wraz z Angelą na rękach i zaczął podążać w kierunku wyjścia. Bones przystanęła jeszcze na chwilę. – Do zobaczenia – szepnęła do kamiennego nagrobka. Seeley zatrzymał się.

- Temperance Brennan Booth, idziesz?

- Idę. – Tempe podbiegła do agenta i córki. Booth otoczył ją ramieniem i wolnym krokiem ruszyli przed siebie.

_**KONIEC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**Powyższe opowiadanie było pisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. ;)_


End file.
